


酒吧發生的那檔事

by RaphaelChevalier97



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelChevalier97/pseuds/RaphaelChevalier97
Summary: 大學生在酒吧裡會發生些什麼？
Relationships: Ronan Mazurier/Lazare de Peyrol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	酒吧發生的那檔事

**Author's Note:**

> 現代大學生設定  
> R18注意

他肯定不是普通人，這是羅南給出的第一印象，而且還不懂天氣。

十月並不是一個很冷的季節，況且前幾天的巴黎才飆出史無前例的高溫，然而那人卻裹著圍巾戴著手套——若不是個沒做足功課的外地人，就是個愛耍帥的富家子弟，羅南傾向於後者，這間酒吧可不是什麼打開TripAdvisor就會帶著五顆星跳出來向你招手的類型，看他與酒保熟練攀談的樣子大概也不是頭幾次來。噢，他還點了菜單上沒有的特調伏特加馬丁尼，該死。

「你小子又在看男人了？」丹東舉起酒杯在他面前揮了揮，「冰塊都要融了，別讓我得再幫你叫一杯，要是今天再有人賒帳，我就詛咒他在拉馬爾的課上全部死當。」

「真夠狠，」德穆蘭好整以暇地啜了口啤酒，「不過羅南你可得三思，能在十月穿大衣戴圍巾的都不是凡人——別用那種眼神看我，你太明顯了好嗎。」

羅南轉回視線，改為瞪著他的酒杯。

「他該重新考慮下他的秋季穿搭。」他最後悶悶地答道。

「大概是私人造型師休假去了吧，」羅伯斯比爾敲了敲桌緣：「祝福各位期末及格。」

他舉杯。

「簡直是空泛的理想，」其他人跟進，玻璃杯身喀鏘作響。

「放心吧，一切會好的。」他似乎聽見誰如此說道。

/

羅南當然聽過酒醉會失憶的說法，這樣的經驗他也有過幾次。

但他十分確定這次不是因為酒。

大概。

他嘗試著在空隙間找回一點記憶，在他跟櫃檯那人在酒吧廁所擦槍走火幹起來之前，他必須想起發生了什麼。

他記得幾杯下肚之後他的確是跟對方四目相接，持續的時間還不短，然後那人拿著飲料走過來，其他三個人在前檯付帳，丹東似乎還拋給他一個我就知道的眼神。

知道個屁。

「您分心了。」那人猝不及防發話。羅南忍不住盯著他，對方也只是聳聳肩，開始解掉襯衫的扣子，從最後一顆開始。

他還用了您這個字。

羅南終於想起他的名字。拉札爾．德佩羅。很顯然是哪家的貴族後裔，姓氏經典地讓人吐槽都嫌懶。

拉札爾的扣子只解了四顆，他脫下右手的皮製手套，開始卸下皮帶，不疾不徐地，彷彿他胯間那個明顯的突起並不帶著慾望，男人深棕色的眼眸熾熱，動作卻出奇冷靜。

這人剛剛點的可是馬丁尼啊。

羅南閉上眼做了幾次深呼吸，然後將手伸向自己的褲頭。

/

他親起來有檸檬的味道，還有酒。羅南差點覺得自己要溺死在這個深沉的長吻裡頭。拉札爾的唇乾燥且溫暖，他忍不住用手去捧對方的臉，指節的硬繭擦過男人的鬢角，他試圖去扯拉札爾的髮帶，也許是刻意被弄鬆了，那條看起來價值不斐的絲製品順著滑落到他手上，同時落下的還有一頭烏黑色的長髮，捲曲著落在肩頭，還留著一點被束緊的痕跡。

「把它給我，」男人放開羅南的唇低聲說道：「我等等還得回家，外面的風很大。」

羅南看著對方把髮帶繞成一條手環，然後任由那隻手撫上他發燙的肌膚，將他的牛仔褲往下拉。

「咬住，別發出太大的聲音，這裡還算半個公共場所。」

羅南悶哼一聲照做，皮革手套的氣味在他嘴裡漫開。

/

潤滑劑是涼的。羅南忍不住倒抽口氣，鼻梁險些撞在木製門板上。

拉札爾沒有回應，戴著手套的左手環過他的腰，替他稍微與門隔開一點距離，動作還在繼續，羅南這方面的經驗不多，也只能任人擺布。他能感覺到對方溫熱的吐息，從後頸到背脊，接著兩根手指探進後穴，開始擴張，動作比他預期的暴力得多，羅南咬緊手套，逼自己別發出太大聲的嗚咽。

手指加到了三根，頻率開始變快，羅南聽得見拉札爾微微的喘息，還有一點黏膩的水聲，他的心臟狂跳，汗珠自鼻尖滑落，滴到白色的襯衫上，他勉強用拳頭撐住門，暗自祈禱鎖的堅固程度還能撐過一段時間。

拉札爾扯住羅南的紅色領巾，他順著向後仰，被戴著皮手套的手托住的同時感覺到體內的手指被抽出，對方摩挲著他捲曲的短髮，發出一聲滿足的喟嘆。

「我想要您。」拉札爾在他耳邊輕咬。

然後挺進。

羅南發誓自己將皮革咬出了不淺的印子。

簡直是猛獸，身下接收到的力道與拉札爾先前表現出的冷靜（甚至是紳士）完全不成正比，壓抑的喘息在狹小空間中被放得很大，對方只是毫不留情地進出，溫暖的氣息伴著低沉的吟哦再度噴上他後頸，宛如古代祭儀的頌歌，也許自己就是作為祭品被擺在台上的那個。

片刻後拉札爾將他轉過身，靈巧的手指開始撫弄羅南的性器。他嘴裡皮革受到的傷害再添一筆。

他射在男人沒戴手套的那隻手上，對方只是舔舐那一片濁白，乳白色的液體在豔紅的唇上留下痕跡。

像極了剛喝完牛奶的貓。

/

拉札爾倒是沒弄髒他，攀到高處時反手抽了幾張紙巾扼殺掉無數生命，接著滿不在乎地開始扣衣服，精緻的襯衫依然得體，要說真正沾上什麼東西的只有那隻手。羅南以為對方會用紙巾擦掉他的東西，男人卻只是戴上手套（上頭被牙齒囓出不少凹痕），俐落地取下髮帶，撩起汗溼的長髮綁回馬尾。臉上的紅暈自然地彷彿他真的只是照字面上說的那樣去酒吧喝了幾杯。

男人靜靜地看著羅南穿好外套，然後說了一句謝謝您的招待之後就打開門出去了，甚至根本不在意外頭有沒有人。

他追出去的時候拉札爾已經走遠，連在夜色中捕捉到那抹飄揚的淺藍色的機會都沒有。

/

「欸，所以你們進展如何？」丹東躺在床上問他。

羅南什麼都沒回答，悶悶地把自己塞進了枕頭裡。

Fin.


End file.
